


Baby bumps, Cries, and Kisses

by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung/Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos
Summary: Jungwoo, Doyoung's omega is five months pregnant and Doyoung does everything to take care of his omega
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 135





	Baby bumps, Cries, and Kisses

Doyoung feels his omega stirring in his arms as they sleep cuddling each other with Jungwoo being five months pregnant, Doyoung can completely understand the pain Jungwoo was feeling every time. In those five months Doyoung sometimes wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty only to see the younger omega crying in the bathroom while holding his tummy with Doyoung pups, the younger’s eyes staring at him wide and teary and Doyoung tries his best not to coo. He leans down to cup his omega’s face wiping the tears that rolling on Jungwoo’s face 

“Woo, baby, what’s wrong?” Doyoung buries Jungwoo’s face in his chest as he let tries to lessen the younger’s sob “Does it hurt? Does your tummy hurts?”  
Doyoung can feel Jungwoo slowly nods his head against his chest. “Aw, is our baby giving you a hard time? Do you want me to soothe your tummy for you?” Doyoung offers using his softest voice that he’s sure Jungwoo can’t resist. Jungwoo lifts his head up to meet Doyoung’s eyes whispering a small plea making the Alpha smile showing his gummy smile to Jungwoo

That’s not the first time that thing happened. Several days after Doyoung wakes up again to an empty bed and a crying Jungwoo in the bathroom, they both head back to their bed as Doyoung rubs Jungwoo’s tummy until the younger omega fell asleep, many times Doyoung fall asleep while rubbing the omega’s tummy but Doyoung can endure lacking sleep just to make sure his omega is alright and asleep in his arms

Many times, before, Doyoung wants to puke with Jungwoo’s choice of food, is pregnancy really like this? But still, Doyoung can’t complain as he sat across the younger in their dining table munching happily the exotic food that Doyoung prepare for him, sometimes even in the middle of the night when Doyoung can feel Jungwoo slightly pushing him, trying to wake him up with a pout on his beautiful face 

“What is it darling? Is there something you want?” Doyoung asked the younger, voice deep for not being used in a while making a shiver run down Jungwoo’s spine with the pet name Doyoung uses, no matter how many years Doyoung and him have been together even though there’s a child growing on his tummy he can still feel those little butterflies that are fluttering inside him every time Doyoung calls him by different pet names

Doyoung pushes himself up caressing Jungwoo’s back “Do you need something baby?” Jungwoo cutely nodded his head resting it on Doyoung’s shoulder 

“I’m hungry.”

He slowly opens his eyes to see that Jungwoo is already staring at him, Jungwoo sits up making his way out of Doyoung’s arms. Doyoung quirked his brows but his face immediately softens, he already knew what the younger needed. Doyoung sits up pulling Jungwoo into his lap massaging the younger’s waist 

“Are you hungry baby?” Doyoung hands wander to the younger’s back caressing it very delicately while Doyoung’s eyes who was once on Jungwoo’s face were now looking at the bump on Jungwoo’s stomach. Doyoung can’t help but smile thinking how the once soft flat tummy of Jungwoo that he loves to touch when he pins the younger to the closest wall and then kissing the younger passionately, massaging the younger’s waist while slowly kissing the younger’s scent gland releasing a moan from the younger

And now Doyoung can’t help but to coo at his husband on his lap with the belly bump, Doyoung presses his nose to the younger’s neck slowly making his way up the younger’s scent gland. “You smell much sweeter, I like it so much.” 

Jungwoo smiles and places his hands to Doyoung’s hair slightly tugging on it, “You can smell me more later, I’m hungry Doie.” Jungwoo whines making the older giggles. Doyoung can’t see Jungwoo but he’s sure that the younger is pouting 

“What do you want, baby?” Doyoung whispers against the younger’s earlobe. “Rice cakes. I want rice cakes please.” Jungwoo whispers but loud enough for Doyoung to catch it. Who was Doyoung to deny his baby that’s carrying his baby? 

The older glance at the clock that’s hanging on their wall, it’s nearly 4 am and Doyoung wonders how long has it been since Jungwoo was awake? The younger tend to wake up around 12 to 2 in the morning. Doyoung knew this since now it feels like a daily part of their lives to wake up around that time so did Jungwoo wake him up late?

“How long have you been awake babe?” Doyoung asked slightly concerned with the younger cupping the younger’s face to make Jungwoo not avoid his gaze but Jungwoo is still looking down not meeting Doyoung’s eyes 

“Babe?” Doyoung calls once more and this time Jungwoo looks up to meet Doyoung’s concerned gaze “Around 2:30?” Doyoung internally gasped, caressing the younger’s cheeks  
“Oh, babe why didn’t you wake me up sooner? Jungwoo’s eyes tear up a bit feeling sensitive with his pregnancy that fuels Doyoung’s concerned more 

“I-I don’t want to bother you anymore.” Jungwoo whispers “You do so many things for me and I can see you getting stress, I know you’re lacking sleep too. I can see how tires your eyes are and I don’t want to bother you anymore but I’m really hungry.” Jungwoo explains. Doyoung pressed a kiss on his forehead 

“Oh, Woo, You are not bothering me okay? You know that you can always rely on me, I’m your alpha and It’s my job to take care of you and my baby.” Doyoung reassures the younger as he pressed a kiss on both of Jungwoo’s cheeks making the younger blushed from the affection. It’s not always that you’ll see Jungwoo blushed because most of the time he’s the more confident in their relationship but ever since he’s bonded to Doyoung the roles have changed 

And now Doyoung is lifting the younger on his lap making Jungwoo yelp “Let’s go to the kitchen now, babe.” Doyoung said before placing one last kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead and then finally landing on his feet carrying Jungwoo towards the kitchen

“Doyoung stop, I can just walk.” Jungwoo said, face buried on Doyoung’s shoulder blade “Put me down, I’m heavy.” Jungwoo whines once more but Doyoung just ignore him

“What heavy? I can’t even feel you in my arms, you’re so light, babe.” Jungwoo just sighs, of course, Doyoung is being stubborn, he knew that he’s much heavier now considering he has a human inside of him but Jungwoo just smiles at the thought of carrying Doyoung’s child 

“Why are you smiling babe?” Doyoung asked as he placed Jungwoo down on one of the stools in their kitchen. Doyoung mentally patted himself in the back in keeping their kitchen and fridge full with foods, now even though what food Jungwoo will ask him to make Doyoung is prepared 

Jungwoo just shakes his head cutely watching Doyoung prepared the ingredients he needed for the food Jungwoo like. Jungwoo rubs his tummy wondering what gender it will be. Later that day was his schedule of check-up and Jungwoo thinks that no matter what gender it will be he knew that Doyoung will love it just the same but he knew that Doyoung prefers more if it’s a girl. Doyoung always talks about how much he wants a baby girl but Doyoung always reassured after that having a baby boy will be okay to him also, as long as Jungwoo is carrying his child Doyoung doesn’t care what gender their baby will be

“I want it just a little bit spicy please,” Jungwoo said as he stares at Doyoung’s naked back, Doyoung looks back at him and Jungwoo just smiled sweetly at his husband. Fuck now who was Doyoung to say no?

Doyoung hears Jungwoo’s chair being pushed back and he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, Doyoung put the paste and stirs the dish a little. Doyoung switched their position and placed Jungwoo in the countertop away from the stove. 

Jungwoo placed his hands around Doyoung’s neck as he leaned down to press his lips lightly onto the elder “Thank you.” Jungwoo whispers against Doyoung’s lips  
Doyoung hums, pressing his lips against Jungwoo’s much longer than the previous kiss. Jungwoo pulls away first and his action makes Doyoung whines slightly “What for Woo?” Doyoung stares at the younger 

“For taking care of me, us. For making all of this work, I know taking care of me needs a lot of patient and thank you for not giving up on me.” Doyoung stares fondly at the omega, how did he get so lucky? 

“I love you so much.” Doyoung knew to argue with the younger and saying that he’ll never give up on him because he loves him so much will be useless because Jungwoo always thinks that he’s not worthy of love that’s Doyoung is giving him but Doyoung knew better and he knows that the younger deserves the whole world and all the love Doyoung is willing to give 

The younger answer him with an I love you too and Doyoung presses his lips once more on the younger making Jungwoo giggles between their lips “I think the food is ready  
though.” Doyoung groans in slight annoyance if Doyoung will choose he’ll always choose to be here between Jungwoo’s legs kissing the younger non-stop but the younger looks really hungry and Doyoung doesn’t have the heart to let the younger starve


End file.
